Shopping at Total Wine
There are various Total Wine locations across Florida, however this guide will be based on the store located on 160 E Altamonte Dr, Altamonte Springs, FL. Total Wine is a store that sells Wines, Spirits, beer, and cigars. As well as drinking accessories including glasses, wine openers, and pub styled snacks. Throughout the month, Total Wine also offers wine tastings and classes. Perfect for friends, couples, beginners, and connoisseurs. Wine As you enter the store, you'll be able to find the majority of wines located on the left hand side and on the first few right-sided aisles in the middle. On the left, the wines are separated by region. France, Italy, Spain, Argentina, Portugal, Chile, and New Zealand. In the last two-three aisles you'll find domestic wines and red blends from places like Oregon, Washington and California. In the middle, there are a few aisles dedicated to wines as well. However, instead of being categorized by region, they are separated by type. Pinot noir's, Cabernet's, Merlot's, etc. Wine is typically sold at room temperature, however there are some bottles that are available to be purchased chilled. If you'd like to purchase a bottle chilled, ask the nearest employee if it is available. Spirits Spirits (liquor) at Total Wine are located at the very back of the store. Like wine, Total Wine sells a variety of spirits, as well as a variety of brands. Vodka, whiskey, rum, tequila, gin, and more are available for purchase. Conveniently located next to the spirits are chasers and mixtures, such as sodas and juice. At Total Wine, liquor can be purchased in a wide range of sizes. From "shot" sized to 750 mL, to a liter+ Beer One Total Wine's fantastic characteristics compared to other liquor stores is their beer selection. Domestic beer (beer brewed in the United States), Imports (beer brewed outside of the United States), craft (beer brewed in small breweries. Often unique in flavor), and seasonal beer such as Pumpkin beer (one of my personal favorites) and Christmas beer. To purchase beer, walk towards the far right of the store. Many beers can be purchased cold, while crafts and the majority of imports are purchased at room temperature. At Total Wine, beer can be purchased in a variety of sizes and packaging. Singles, 6 packs, 12 packs, 24 packs and kegs (for tailgates and parties.) You can even create your own personalized 6 pack of beer of any combination (import, domestic, etc) for a designated price. Tips * Have your ID out and ready when you enter the checkout lane. It speeds up the purchasing process. * Total Wine has a special members program. If you enjoy the occasional cocktail or glass of wine, I recommend joining. It's free, and joining is relatively painless. All you need to provide is your phone number and email address. Membership points are earned through purchase, and as a member you'll receive special weekly deals, such as 10% of international wines, or $20 off when you purchase 6 or more bottles. You can apply for membership during checkout, or online. * ASK STAFF MEMBERS FOR RECOMMENDATIONS. The amount of hidden gems I've found and purchased through simply asking staff members what they recommend is insane. Members are highly trained and extremely knowledgable in various areas. If you want something red, sweet, and from Italy's Tuscan region, someone can help you find it. If you're looking for a gift for someone you know extremely well, or very little, someone can help you find it. * Throughout the store, you'll find tags on different items that provide recommendations and messages provided by employees. "Jack's favorite white wine." and a brief message. Or "Award winning wine from 2015" "Great value for the price," etc. These messages, in my opinion, are genuine and sincere. If you're undecided on what you'd like to purchase, reading these messages is a fantastic way to find something popular or unique.